dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle De Di Yi Tian (song)
Details *'Song title:' Michelle的第一天 *'Song title (hanyu pinyin):' Michelle De Di Yi Tian *'Song title (English):' Michelle's First Day *'Sung by:' Wan Fang 萬芳 *'Music and Lyrics:' Wan Fang *'Related drama:' An Innocent Mistake Lyrics 冬天以後 我們就都要張開雙手 讓風吹過童年的無憂 親愛的 親愛的Michelle 我還是會在那兒等 等妳的笑容 夏天以後 妳就要飛向海闊天空 讓風吹送去愛情的漩渦 親愛的 親愛的Michelle 我會學著讓自己放手 祝福妳的失落 Michelle的第一天 長大的第一天 我們的第一天 已走得好遙遠 我們會在春天的時候蠢蠢欲動 秋天開始思索 我們會在傷心的時候好想要放棄 幸福就忘記傷痛 我們會在成功的時候遇見挫折 痛苦中學會放手 我們會在徬徨的時候學習從容 學習安靜 Michelle的第一天 長大的第一天 我們的第一天 已走得好遙遠 冬天以後 我們就都要張開雙手 讓風吹過童年的無憂 親愛的 親愛的Michelle 我還是會在那兒等 等妳的笑容 My Michelle Lyrics (Hanyu pinyin) dong tian yi hou wo men jiu dou yao zhang kai shuang shou rang feng chui guo tong nian de wu you qing ai de qing ai de Michelle wo hai shi hui zai na er deng deng ni de xiao rong xia tian yi hou ni jiu yao fei xiang hai kuo tian kong rang feng chui song qu ai qing de xuan wo qing ai de qing ai de Michelle wo hui xue zhe rang zi ji fang shou zhu fu ni de shi luo Michelle de di yi tian zhang da de di yi tian wo men de di yi tian yi zou de hao yao yuan wo men hui zai chun tian de shi hou chun chun yu dong qiu tian kai shi si suo wo men hui zai shang xin de shi hou hao xiang yao fang qi xing fu jiu wang ji shang tong wo men hui zai cheng gong de shi hou yu jian cuo zhe tong ku zhong xue hui fang shou wo men hui zai pang huang de shi hou xue xi cong rong xue xi an jing Michelle de di yi tian zhang da de di yi tian wo men de di yi tian yi zou de hao yao yuan dong tian yi hou wo men jiu dou yao zhang kai shuang shou rang feng chui guo tong nian de wu you qing ai de qing ai de Michelle wo hai shi hui zai na er deng deng ni de xiao rong My Michelle Translation After winter, we should spread out our hands To let the wind blow through carefree childhood My dear, dear Michelle I will still be there watching out, waiting for your smile After summer, you will be flying toward the open sky To let the wind send away the whirlpool of romance My dear, dear Michelle I will learn to let go and bless your disappointments Michelle's first day, first day of growing up Our first day is long gone We will be restless in the spring and start pondering in Autumn We will want to give up when we are sad, then forget the pain when we are happy We will have setback when we are successful, then learn to let go in hardship We will learn to be calm when we are in doubt, learn to be silent Michelle's first day, first day of growing up Our first day is long gone After winter, we should spread out our hands To let the wind blow through carefree childhood My dear, dear Michelle I will still be there watching out, waiting for your smile My Michelle -Translate by --WaterOB (talk) 18:06, 31 December 2012 (UTC) Category:TWOST